


a change in me

by DolewhipDay



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been unlike Joy to have misgivings about anything, no matter how dire the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a change in me

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Beauty and the Beast Broadway song.

It had been unlike Joy to have misgivings about anything, no matter how dire the situation. But now, after her adventure with Sadness, she feels like it’s _okay_ to have those doubts – and it’s not horrible to have them, as she would have expected. It’s _freeing_. She’s still Joy, of course, so she’s still usually optimistic. But even self-involved Disgust notices the change in her.

“She rubbed off on you,” Disgust comments.

Joy forces a laugh, feeling embarrassed for reasons she can’t place. “Oh, don’t be silly.”

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s still a pain, but… I think it’s good for you.” And with that, Disgust walks away, not giving Joy a chance to defend Sadness. Oh, well.

“Yeah." Joy smiles. "I think so, too.”


End file.
